


Into The Woods.

by earlgreyteawrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hurt/Comfort, KEITH FIC, M/M, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance fluff, klance harry potter au, klangst, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: Well...that Herbology assignment didn't exactly go as expected. At this point it was late, dark, not to mention Keith and Lance were all alone in the stupid Forbidden Forrest. He just seriously hoped they weren't going to die.





	Into The Woods.

  The trees loomed over the path, spikes poking out dangerously. The light of the lantern Keith was holding only made them seem more intimidating to Lance. Werewolves howled in the distance, Lance could hear snakes hissing by his feet. The full moon would have normally been a comfort with the small bit of light it provided, but at this point it was a cruel reminder that they would probably be torn to shreds any minute now.

    Who would’ve thought a simple Herbology assignment would’ve ended like this?

    Earlier that evening, Madam Hooch had assigned them a simple task for homework. Go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with your class partner, pick some of these bright luminescent flowers and bring them to her. It was simple enough considering all they had to do was identify the plant, but the problem was the fact that Keith had Quidditch practice in the afternoon.

    So Lance had waited, watching kids go to the edge and pick their flowers. Everyone was picking the yellow ones, so he assumed that was correct and that would definitely spared them time. And Lance would’ve done it himself had the task not required the both of them. Apparently the dumb flower electrocuted you if two different hands weren’t holding it at the same time. But as he waited, he found that the flowers were almost gone.

    Keith finished after what seemed like forever, sweat pouring down his back. He was exhausted and looked like he felt a little bit bad, seeing as Lance was just sitting there, waiting. In the two hours of practice, Lance had completed all of his school work, including learning a new spell. He wasn’t angry with Keith of course, just a little bit tired of waiting. It wasn’t Keith’s fault the Gryffindor team practiced so late, and he couldn’t hold a grudge against one of his closest friends anyways.

    And so they walked to the edge of the forest, finding that none of the correct plants were left.

    Keith sighed, “Great, this is my fault.” he mumbled, looking at where the patch of them once stood. He held up the lantern, looking for them a little bit desperately.

    “No, it’s fine.” Lance mumbled, a little bit exasperated. But his mood shifted quickly to tense as werewolves began to howl in the woods. Right, full moon tonight. Keith, however seemed totally at ease. After all, his parents had been killed by the Death Eaters a long time ago, leaving him all alone in a world much scarier than the Forbidden Forest. Lance had learned a while ago that the howls comforted Keith. They reminded him that he was far away from his old prison. He needed noise, different sounds, even ones from monsters were comforting to him.

    Keith plopped himself on the ground, looking up at the trees. He was obviously tired from practice. Being the seeker was hard. He had to have great focus and constantly pay attention, which often drained him of his energy. Lance admired that he kept at it for so long.

    “We could try the other side of the forest?” he suggested. Lance shook his head in response,

    “No, the Headmaster closed it down for the week, a bunch of werewolves have gotten out or something. I don’t know why Hooch made us do this, especially since that’s happening.” he mumbled, sighing as he sat down besides Keith. Keith’s eyes glinted as they gazed at Lance tiredly. He looked seriously drained, like he’d ran miles. When he talked his jaw kind of went slack and he moved like he was barely able to keep himself walking. “They really pushed it out of you today, didn’t they?”

    “Mm, they always do.” he replied quietly, “It’s good though. We wouldn’t be as good as we are now without it.”

    “Yeah, but you’re like the living dead after practice.” Keith kind of laughed, tired but happy as Lance smiled gently in his direction.

    “I feel like it right now.” he sighed softly, “…Sorry we couldn’t get the flowers.”

    “Nah, don’t worry about it, we can grab some tomorrow evening, they grow fast, remember?”

    “But don’t you have to work on some spells?”

    “I actually did them when I was waiting for you.” Lance smiled. The werewolf howls suddenly got exceptionally loud. Lance flinched, he hated werewolves. Keith just watched him calmly, obviously a little bit amused, but he said nothing to spare Lance the embarrassment. Lance couldn’t help but be a little bit afraid.

    “…They sound close.” he mumbled timidly. Keith’s ears perked a little, making it obvious he was trying not to laugh. Lance felt a little bit stupid. Keith was half werewolf after all, he had fluffy wolf-like ears and canines that were slightly larger than most. Of course he wasn’t afraid and Lance shouldn’t be afraid either. After all, being half werewolf and all he had pretty god senses and knew when things were up, especially during the full moon.

    “Don’t worry,” Keith smiled, “they’re close but they don’t really care for humans. They’re just saying ‘Freedom!’ and comparing muscle sizes.” Lance felt himself laugh,

    “Wait, are you serious?”

    “Pfft, yeah. Let me interpret.” he waited for a moment. A howl pierced through the air. Lance couldn’t help the hair on the back of his neck from standing, “ _‘Hey, get out of my yard fur face!_ ’” Keith said, his voice scratchy like an old man’s. Lance’s fear calmed a little bit, enough for him to smile. Keith waited for another howl, 

    “ _‘I do what I want! I will fight you with my bare claws you sack of bones!’_ ” he said, this time in a more ‘frat guy’ time of voice. Lance allowed himself to laugh along with Keith. The chuckled for a moment, holding their stomach like idiots. Lance wasn’t sure why it was so funny, maybe because the werewolves sounded so terrifying when they were really just screaming about territory and muscles.

    “That’s so dumb.” Lance smiled. Keith grinned back, seeming a little bit less tired. The smiled, strings of giggles being passed between the two of them for a couple moments.

    Lance had to admit, it felt really nice to relax, especially after waiting for Keith’s practice to end. Although he didn’t like to admit it, the dark kinda freaked him out. He didn’t like it, it reminded him of bad things, like in first year when a Ravenclaw locked him inside of a storage closet for three hours. Not to mention, Boggarts took a particular fancy to the dark, meaning Lance would more likely run into one than not. He’d tried to ignore the werewolves and the stories of vampires while he waited, but he was already freaked out by the possibilities of ghosts wafting over and possessing his body.

    Finally he felt at ease. At least, until Keith stiffened up besides him, his eyes flickering behind Lance. His ears drooped, face going pale. Lance suddenly felt a terrible sensation on his neck, as though someone was breathing down it. And to Lance’s horror, the moon casted a shadow right in front of him. The shadow of a giant, snarling wolf. Lance turned, freezing with fear.

    The thing about werewolves were they were freaky as heck. People that turned into werewolves were a different story. They just acted like slightly annoyed dogs when they transformed. But werewolves, full blood werewolves…those were a whole different story. They wanted nothing but blood, death and fresh carcasses. Why Hogwarts didn’t exterminate them was beyond Lance, but right now he honestly didn’t care.

    The werewolf drooled hungrily over him. His red eyes practically glowed, mouth foaming as though it had rabies. It was a good five feet tall without even standing on its hind legs. Something about its expression said _‘Mmm, fresh baked wizard.’_

    “Lance!” Keith suddenly yelped. Lance lurched backwards, his entire body dragging against the ground as Keith started to run. The werewolf howled in frustration, yipping for more of its pack to get them. Lance struggled to stand as Keith yanked him into the Forbidden Forest, barely managing to get his footing. His pants and feet were all sliced up from being dragged across the ground, but it was way better and less painful than having a werewolf gnawing on his skull.

    Lance wanted to cry out of pure fear, listening to the wolf snarl behind them as they ran for their lives. Keith stopped tugging, but constantly made sure that Lance was running besides him as they dashed in and out of trees, trying to lose the beast tracking them down. The beating of his own heart pounded in Lance’s ears. He tried his best not to cry and tried his best to keep up with Keith. He was fast, but he didn’t hesitate for a moment to quickly help Lance over a log.

    But as they ran further and further in the forest, the realization that the werewolf was gone slowly sunk in. They slowed to a stop, the both of them panting from the effort. Lance felt himself shaking with fear. He couldn’t help but whimper, fear overtaking his pride. Keith noticed (obviously) and gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

    “It’s…okay.” he panted. “We’re safe.” Lance wanted to believe him, he really did; but as the adrenaline faded out of his system and he noticed his surroundings…that hope flickered out. Keith clutched his lantern tightly, recovering from the sprinting. The light made the trees look like they had faces. Evil faces. It was almost like they wanted to swallow Lance, or maybe stab him with their pointy little needles. He’d heard about these trees, not that he remembered what they were called. Each spike had poison. If one sunk into your skin, it took three minutes for you to be a goner.

    Werewolves howled in the distance, eerie shuffling filled what would’ve been silence. Lance felt as though he was being watched, at it wasn’t by Keith. But what made everything worse was the fact that Keith was completely calm and Lance was losing himself over noises and the dark.

    Lance tried his best not to cry, standing a little bit closer to Keith as he gained his breath back. Keith’s ears swiveled as he moved the lantern around. His nose was stuck in the air, sniffing it quietly.

    “…Wow, we’re far away.” he mumbled, a little bit of concern in his voice, “…The forest already moved, it’s going to take at least an hour or more to get out.” oh god, Lance was really needing to let the dam break now. But nonetheless, he forced himself to stop shivering, wrapping his arms tightly around himself and pulling his legs together. He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of Keith.

    “…That wolf almost ate my face off.” Lance mumbled.

    “Y-yeah, I’m so sorry, I was laughing and I didn’t think about the scents or the sounds. This is my fault.” he sighed deeply, guilt dripping onto his features.

    “No, no…it’s fine. Don’t blame yourself. I wasn’t thinking that the wolves might’ve moved around the grounds.” silence fell between the two of them for a moment. Lance could feel Keith looking at him. In the lantern light his expression seemed concerned. He leaned in a little bit, almost like he was checking to see if he was okay. “I’m fine Keith.” Lance mumbled, feeling his face heat up. Keith gave him a look that said, ‘You’re obviously not’, but understood that Lance didn’t want to talk about it.

    “I can smell the school that way.” he pointed what looked like west, seeming totally confident in his decision. “Let’s go.” Lance obeyed, beginning to walk through the forest.

    At this point, Lance didn’t even know how he was walking. The full moon grew higher in the sky. Occasionally it would make Keith twitch or sneeze, but that was normal on nights like this. If Lance’s wasn’t completely petrified with fear, he would’ve laughed or thought it was cute. Everything in the forest looked like it wanted to eat him, even the trees.

    When a rabbit jumped out in front of them, he’d nearly screamed. But the thing about that was he actually did scream, only, he was so terrified that nothing came out. Keith shrugged it off, no really noticing when Lance began to walk behind him for fear of Keith seeing that he was shaking madly.

    Lance hated anything scary. He hated the dark, he hated monsters he hated weird noises and jump scares. Back at home he recalled going into a haunted house for the first and last time. He’d bawled his eyes out and had to be taken out by Veronica who comforted him and told him it would be okay, it wasn’t real. But, the thing about that was, this was real. Not only that but it was worse than the haunted house in the first place. Lance wasn’t used to this like Keith was, Lance wasn’t strong like Keith was.

    And it was about then that he started to cry.

    At first, Keith didn’t notice, much to Lance’s relief. He seemed really focused on getting them back. But only seconds after a couple tears fell, Keith’s ears swiveled back. He turned his face around quickly, catching Lance right in the act. This just made Lance cry even more. Now he felt pathetic, sitting there terrified while Keith practically relished sitting here in the dark of the forest.

    “A-are you okay?” Keith asked quickly. Lance knew he couldn’t hide it any more. He felt stupid. He was a fifth year, fifteen years old. This stupid forest shouldn’t scare him. But nonetheless, he shook his head, reaching up to try and wipe the tears off his face.

    “I’m scared.” he blubbered. Keith’s ears went flat, guilt filling in his features.

    “O-oh.” he mumbled in reply, keeping his focus on Lance for a moment. He looked down at himself, pulling out a rag from the little pouch on his side. He used one hand to cup Lance’s face and the other to dry his tears. Lance sniffled, grabbing the edges of Keith’s cloak. He really wanted some reassurance, especially now that Keith knew how scared he was.

    Keith tucked the rag back into his pouch, hesitating for a moment.

    “…You…you don’t need to be scared Lance. I’m right here, it’s going to be okay.” he said in the attempt to comfort Lance. It didn’t help that much. Lance continued to tremble, his grip iron tight on Keith’s cloak. “…You can hold onto my cloak while we walk, okay?” he suggested, even though Lance was already doing that. Lance barely managed a nod, beginning to walk again.

    Keith kept glancing his way, watching as his teeth chattered in his mouth. The sound echoed off the trees, their poison barbs shivering with anticipation. He felt so pathetic, but at the same time he was so scared at this point that he didn’t really care. Lance let himself whimper and scream and cry, seeing as it was the only way to get his fear out. Keith seemed really freaked out after a while. His ears kept swiveling Lance’s direction, he kept glancing over. He seemed hesitant, like he didn’t know what to do to help.

    It was only when a Boggart came that Keith finally got an idea.

    The moment happened so fast that Lance’s terrified little mind barely had any time to comprehend it. The thing that popped out of the woods certainly wasn’t Lance’s biggest fear, but it definitely made him scream. Keith paled besides him as some sort of Death Eater member began to walked towards them. He trembled a little bit, pulling out his wand.

    “ _R-Ridiculous!_ ” he shouted. To both of their horror, the creature didn’t zip away. It simply continued advancing. Keith gulped, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. But before he could focus, Lance found himself running away, deeper into the woods. Keith screamed after him, but Lance was terrified. He just wanted somewhere safe to curl up. He wanted his bed, he wanted a nice tree or even just a spot on the ground where he could feel safe. But there wasn’t safe here. There was nothing at all.

    Lance could still see the lantern in the distance when he collapsed with a scream. His knees immediately burned from being scraped against the ground as fresh tears poured down his cheeks. He hated this stupid forest. He hated these stupid monsters. He just wanted to go home.

    The lantern bobbed in the distance, Keith called out Lance’s name over and over again. Lance would’ve called back, but he was so scared he couldn’t speak. His own heartbeat throbbed in his ears, his limbs shaking so hard he probably look like he was having a seizure. Lance couldn’t move.

    Ten minutes later, Keith held his lantern up to Lance’s ghostly pale face. He was barely breathing by the time Keith found him.

    “It’s okay.” Keith mumbled, trying to calm him down. Lance just sobbed, barely managing to look up. Tears were pricking Keith’s eyes, “You can’t run away like that Lance. If it hadn’t been the full moon tonight I wouldn’t have been able to smell you. You scared me half to death!” he threw his arms in the air for emphasis, breathing out shakily.

    They stared at each other for a moment, tears in both of their eyes. Keith blinked, letting a couple fall before he sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands and leaning over. He scooped Lance in his arms, picking him up bridal style. Lance was so exhausted from being afraid that he didn’t even protest, resting his head against Keith’s shoulder. He allowed himself to cry there, hollow sobs being pressed against Keith’s neck.

    “It’s okay.” Keith mumbled, trying to calm Lance down, but Lance could tell he was also a bit shaken. He felt bad for running away, but it had just been pure instinct. He had been scared, it was all he could think of to do.

    “I’m sorry.” Lance croaked back.

    “No…it’s okay, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Keith replied, quietly running his hand through Lance’s hair, “We’re going to be out of here in a couple minutes, okay? I don’t smell any werewolves either, we’re going to be okay, we’re going to be fine.” that would’ve really encouraged Lance, but just moments before Keith had said it, Lance passed out.

    Lance blinked. It was completely dark, only, everything felt familiar. He waited for his eyes to adjust for a second, finding that he was back inside of his bed. Had it all been a nightmare? But as he looked down, he realized it hadn’t been. His knees were scraped. And not only that, but Keith was asleep besides him. They were both crammed together inside of Lance’s tiny Hogwarts bunk.

    Keith’s ears were straight back, an unsettled expression on his face. Half asleep, he reached out, his hand settling down on Lance’s chest. To Lance’s surprise, Keith’s eyes blinked open. He registered that Lance was also awake, yawning sleepily in the dark.

    “…Mm, you fainted and were out for the whole way back.” he mumbled, “An…don’t worry, nobody caught us. Not even Filch.” he muttered groggily.

    “Why are you in my bed?” Lance asked, confused.

    “Too scared to sleep by myself.” Keith mumbled, suddenly nuzzling his face into Lance’s shoulder. “Hug me?” Lance nodded, and without a moment’s hesitation gathered Keith into his arms. He figured they would probably be teased a little bit n the morning for this, but he also figured that wasn’t so bad. After all, he kind of wanted hugs too, he was still a little bit put off from all of this.

    So they cuddled together for a moment as Lance thought over what had happened. Keith had protected him through all of that. He’d been there to comfort Lance and to carry him when he was too scared to walk. And for some reason, Lance felt far more grateful than pathetic at the moment.

    “Thank you Keith.” he mumbled. This made Keith look up for some reason, his eyes glistening with a small bit of happiness.

    “Just protecting you. It’s no big deal.” he mumbled. And to Lance’s total surprise, he leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. “Now go to sleep. I’m tired.” he mumbled, cuddling into Lance’s chest.

    Lance settled back down, pulling the sheets over. The spot where Keith had kissed him felt all tingly all of a sudden. A warm and fuzzy feeling spread over him, drowning on the remnants of the fear from earlier as he looked down at Keith.

    Lance supposed that kiss was one jump scare he could handle.


End file.
